


What You Want

by Robinwood (Pseudonyoom)



Category: unity - Fandom
Genre: old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonyoom/pseuds/Robinwood
Summary: Old thing of Fiona arguing with a family butler





	What You Want

"Ugh, do I have to wear this thing? It's itchy." "If you want to look presentable, then yes Master Fionn." Fiona scowled at their assistant, secretly wishing she had gotten one of them that actually referred to her as Mistress. Curse her stupid parents, someone must have to,d them. They always do. The assistant, Dave she thinks his name was, stepped back for a moment. "Now, what are we going to do about that hair-" "The hair stays." Fiona stared daggers at Dave, challenging them to speak. Dave swallowed, "Ah, b-but what about your parents requests-" "I will speak to them personally..for the tenth time it seems" It trailed off into a mutter as Fiona thought back to their previous conversations, she swears they are as bright as a rock.

While she was lost in thought, Dave had taken the flower from her hair without her catching it. "Hey! Give it back!" Fiona tried to snatch it back, but Dave had the advantage of height and easily kept it out of her reach. "Master Fionn, you cannot have this in your hair and be taken seriously by our guests." Dave gave her what she would call a 'secret glare', since they couldn't actually glare at her. "But many of them have flowers in their hair! It's stupid to not let me have one as well. It isn't even that noticeable." Fiona crossed her arms stubbornly, giving up on trying to get the flower back. "Yes, but men are not allowed to. It is a rule you should know." "A stupid rule." "One nonetheless. You have to grow up Master Fionn. It was fine when you were younger, but you are nearing the age of sixteen. People have begun to notice and it's only getting worse. It is time to stop playing these foolish games." Fiona stared at the ground, trying not to show any emotion on her face. Dave huffed, and then moved to grab something. Fiona saw the scissors, and knew that she had to think of something, fast. Looking around, she snatched a hat off it's rack and bundled up her hair, quickly jamming the hat on and whipping around to meet a not-so-pleased Dave. "There, see? No one will notice the hair." Fiona tried for her best smile, as hard as it was. He grumbled something, and then started walking towards the door. He grabbed the doorknob, but then paused. Dave turned around. "One day, you will have to realize that you are not a girl. You have a business to eventually run, and when that time comes, you will have to wake up." Before Fiona could say anything else, Dave slipped out the door, and Fiona was alone.


End file.
